Sainokodomo Trilogy
by Shinnite
Summary: A story that questions what Chichiri might have been up to during his stay at Taiitsukun's...and what might have happened after.
1. Sainokodomo

("Gift Child")

_Sainokodomo_

"Tasuki-kun, would you please get up, no da! We still have a long way to go, no da!" Exclaimed Chichiri.   
"Fuck no, Chichiri!" Tasuki replied. "I'm too damn tired!!" Chichiri sighed and looked at the rapidly setting sun. Taking his mask off, he turned back to Tasuki and gave him a disapproving look. "It looks like we're camping here tonight, Tasuki-kun. The sun is setting too fast to continue." Replacing his mask, he walked off the path and into the adjoining forest. Tasuki immediately hopped on his feet, and started following Chichiri through the woods.   
  
"Oi, Chichiri! That was a damn good meal!"   
"Tauski-kun, you really need to restrain your cussing, no da!"   
"Why do you say that?" Tasuki asked, his voice quieting while his face adopted a thoughtful expression.   
"Nani?"   
"No da!" Tasuki clarified. "Why the fuck do you always say 'no da'? Were you born with it or somethin'?" Chichiri appeared to ignore him as he looked at the stars. He was waiting for the first star, which happened to be a bright, golden color.   
"Tasuki-kun, did you know that when a Nyan Nyan dies it becomes a star?" He pointed to the golden star, its color making it stand out. "That was Asha." Chichiri's voice constricted slightly at the name 'Asha', startling Tasuki.   
"What in hell does a damn Nyan Nyan hafta do with saying 'no da'?"   
"A lot, Tauski. A lot." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I've gotta make it to the next village…I gotta," panted a young man. He was using a long walking stick to struggle along the path, and was obviously on the verge of collapse. He was so intent on taking step after step; he failed to notice the small shadow trailing him. 

Without warning, he sank to his knees, his stick clattering to the ground. The small shadow leapt to his side even as he was collapsing, and caught him two inches before his face hit the ground. With surprising strength, it lifted up the young man and carried him to a mountain that started shimmering into view. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The young man woke up with a start, dimly noticing the cool, damp cloth that slipped of his forehead. "Ah, Suzaku Siciseishi-sei Chichiri, you're awake," a raspy voice commented. He turned toward the source of the voice…_and encountered the ugliest face he had ever seen!_ Screaming bloody murder, he jumped out of the bed in which he had awaken, and backed up to the far wall of the room. The creature didn't seem happy with his reaction and glared at him. However, childish laughter brought their attention toward the group of girls behind the creature. They all looked alike with their sea green hair and blue eyes; however, there was one that stood out from all the rest. While she had the clear blue eyes all the other girls possessed, she had shining, golden hair in sharp contrast to the other's sea green. Also, she wasn't laughing.   
"See, Taiitsukun," she stated to the creature in front of her. "It's not only the Nyan Nyans that think your face needs to be fixed."   
"Now, now," Taiitsukun admonished, "don't go making rude comments around our guest."   
"She really needs her face fixed!" Piped up one of the Nyan Nyans.   
"Get out! All of you! Not you," Taiitsukun stated, glancing at Asha, "he is your guest after all." All the Nyan Nyans bounded out of the door, most of them still giggling.   
"Nani?" Chichiri asked, puzzled. "What's going on?"   
"Chichiri-san, Asha here has brought you to my home after you collapsed just outside. You are here at Taikyoku Mountain," Taiitsukun explained. She glanced back at Asha. "Asha will be your guide around the mountain and will answer any questions you have." During this Asha's expression subtly changed to mirror the expression the Nyan Nyans had worn earlier. "Or not." Asha skipped up to Chichiri.   
"Me heal scar?" She asked. Chichiri put one finger on his scar and shook his head.   
"Iie, Asha-san. This is a reminder for me." Asha shook her head and placed one of her small hands over his heart.   
"Scar on inside, not scar on face," she explained. Chichiri gave her a small, sad smile.   
"I'm afraid you can't heal that, little one. Thanks for the offer though." Asha pouted and removed her hand, but her eyes clearly showed that she understood.   
"Go play with the other Nyan Nyans, Asha," Taiitsukun commanded.   
"Hai!" She exclaimed happily, skipping out the door, a wide grin plastered on her face.   
"Ano…" now Chichiri was really confused, "wasn't she supposed to help me? And why did she suddenly change?"   
"She went normal," Taiitsukun replied. At his confused face she sighed. "There is a legend among the Nyan Nyan. Every 2,000 years, a special Nyan Nyan will be born, recognizable as different by their golden hair color. They call them the 'Saiokodomo' or 'Gift Child'. The Sainokodomo possess attack magic along with the healing ability all Nyan Nyans possess. Their temperament and attitudes also contrast, making them more like us. However, there are certain times when they have a 'normal period', which is when they act like all normal Nyan Nyan. These periods last less and come at longer intervals as time goes by, stopping at the age of 100."   
"So, she'll stop when she turns 100?"   
"IF," Taiitsukun clarified, "IF she turns 100. Out of the six Sainokodomo, not including her, only one has managed to reach the age of 100, and even then, he was killed at the age of 105. Short, when you consider the 400-year lifespan of a normal Nyan Nyan, however, each Sainokodomo was able to accomplish their special goal in life, even if they've all died in doing so. But I have been babbling too much. Come, I will – " However, she was interrupted as the door burst open, allowing Asha to enter.   
"Asha remembers!" She exclaimed. "I supposed to show 'Chiri-san around!" She skipped over and grabbed Chichiri's hand. "Come! Come! Come!" She punctuated each word with an excited tug on his arm. It wasn't very strong, but Chichiri found himself smiling at her antics.   
"Okay little one. I'm coming," he replied. Still smiling, he allowed her to pull him out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" 'Nii-chan!" That was the only warning Chichiri got as he felt something glomp on his legs. Looking down, he saw Asha looking up at him, a big, happy smile on her childlike face. With a matching grin, he bent down (which is hard to do with someone glomping your legs) and picked her up. She removed his mask almost immediately after being picked up. "I like 'Nii-chan's face better without mask with fake smile," she explained. Chichiri lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders. As he resumed his walk, he remembered how the two of them had bonded the first week. Asha had even declared him her older brother after the third day. Yet somehow, Chichiri got the feeling she was older than him. He ducked down when they approached the doorway, making sure that she didn't hit her head. One of their favorite pastimes was stargazing. Either or both of them could be seen stargazing at some point each night. More often than not, they could be found sleeping outside during the summer months. " 'Nii-chan, did you know that when a Nyan Nyan dies it becomes a star?"   
"No, I didn't," Chichiri stated quietly.   
"Well, all the stars except for the twenty-eight constellations are all dead Nyan Nyans. Do you think I'll become a star, 'Nii-chan?"   
"Of course you will," answered Chichiri. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" 'Nii-chan!" A voice exclaimed. Chichiri turned around to see Asha bound up to him.   
"Asha-chan, why don't you go play with the other Nyan Nyans today? I have training to do with Taiitsukun."   
"I can't play with the others, they won't let me." She pouted. Chichiri kneeled down to face Asha at eye level.   
"What do you mean by that?"   
"I'm not acting like a normal Nyan Nyan; I'm different so they're afraid of me," she exclaimed, a tear running down her cheek. Chichiri sighed in defeat.   
"Okay, you can come. I'm sure Taiitsukun won't mind."   
"Arigatou 'Nii…Aniki." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Fire Star!!" A large, star shaped wave of fire came barreling toward Chichiri. With a flurry of hand gestures, he commanded a wall of water to rise, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out.   
"You have to be faster than that, Asha-chan!" He exclaimed.   
"Hey, Aniki, did you know that I'm turning 100 in two days?" The revelation startled Chichiri, throwing him completely off guard. "Mizu spear!" Water appeared in Asha's hand and formed a long spear. She threw it at Chichiri, and it hit him in the shoulder, hurling him into the wall.   
"Ite! I'm just glad those don't puncture!" Chichiri exclaimed, rubbing his sore shoulder. "I give! I give!" He exclaimed when he noticed the icy mists forming around her hands. "You win this time, Asha."   
"I've done a lot of practicing, Aniki." She walked over and sat beside him against the wall. "Aniki, why do you prefer to use hand motions instead of the attack words?"   
"Well, I view it as an advantage. Inexperienced people would believe you are doing something like praying; however, attacks that use words show to everyone that you are going to attack.   
"Oh," Asha replied, a frown on her face as she mulled over the answer. When she looked back up, she was smiling. "Taiitsukun says that I'll be able to use the attacks without the words pretty soon."   
"Well then, isn't that an advantage!" Chichiri exclaimed, feigning awe.   
"Hai!" Asha exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chichiri hummed quietly to himself. It was the day before Asha's 100th birthday, and he still hadn't gotten her a gift. A rumble to the side brought him to a stop, and he glanced at the wall, a confused look on his face. "Aniki! Watch out!!" He looked down the left of the corridor, only to see Asha rushing toward him, a terrified look on her face. 

Without warning the wall burst open, revealing the most hideous creature Chichiri had ever seen. It was ten feet of solid of misty gray muscle with red, pupiless eyes. It had two giant sabertooth cat-like fangs that pointed upward and were stained with blood. It also had sharp, curved talons on both hands and feet; each talon was at least three feet thick. Its wings, blood red on the inside and a sleek black on the outside, were about twelve feet long and sprouted from just under its massive shoulder blades. It lunged at Chichiri, gnashing it fangs in anticipation. Stunned by its sudden appearance, Chichiri was unable to dodge. A sharp shove to his side sent him sprawling away from the demon. However, his rescuer was not so lucky. A sharp, female scream of pain brought Chichiri out of his daze. Looking up, he saw Asha. 

Asha was pinned against the wall; one of the demon's clawed hands jammed in her abdomen. Her left hand hung limply at her side. "Ssssainokodomo," it hissed, its voice a shrill screech that could shatter glass within a six-foot radius, "you must die!"   
"Lightning strike!" A thin bolt of lightning erupted from Asha's uninjured hand, knocking the demon into the opposite wall. Asha slid slowly down the wall, leaving a blood streak about five inches wide down the wall. The two heard footsteps as Taiitsukun hurried down the right side of the hallway and glanced at the demon.   
"A NoDa demon!" She exclaimed.   
"Yessss, old hag. And my massssster, Tenkou, wantsssss the death of the sssichissseissshi Chichiri." It narrowed its pupiless eyes at Taiitsukun and Chichiri. "You two are sssssorcerersssss. I sssshall give you each a little…pressssent." It waved its hand at the two, but while Taiitsukun was thrown into the wall and paralyzed, nothing seemed to happen to Chichiri.   
"No da!" Chichiri exclaimed, throwing everyone except the demon into shock. "No da no da no da!!!!!!" The demon chuckled.   
"Now you won't be able to chant your ssspellsss. DIE!!" The demon charged at Chichiri, eager for the kill. However, it was denied as a wave of flame threw it into the wall once more. Asha gave them a weak smile, then doubled over in pain.   
"She's refusing to change!" Taiitsukun exclaimed, showing that her mouth was still working.   
"No da?" Chichiri asked.   
"The transformation to turn her normal has started to take effect, but she is refusing. It's killing her!!"   
"Ahhh, you will pay for that Sssainokodomo," the demon hissed in pain.   
"Never…" she whispered weakly, her knees shaking as she feebly stood up to glare defiantly at the demon. "You will never kill Aniki!!!" She raised her hand. "Mizu spear!" The water spear appeared in her hand and she hurled it at the demon. "Harden!!" At her command, the spear became as solid as ice, striking the demon in the chest and causing it to hiss in pain.   
"That hurt, Ssssainokodomo. For that, I'll sssend you to HELL, little one!!" It charged again in a fit of blind rage. Asha attempted to dodge, but her injuries prevented her from doing so, and she was struck in the ribcage, right through the heart. Once again, she found herself flattened against the wall. "Die!" It hissed, driving its claws deeper into her chest. Bearing the pain as best as she could, she placed her good arm on one of the demon's wrists and concentrated. A white mist started to form around both hands.   
"Ice mist hurricane!" She exclaimed, and the mists grew larger to encircle the demon in an icy hurricane. The hurricane was the strongest she had ever cast, and it completely dismembered the demon within seconds.   
"No daaaa!" Chichiri exclaimed, catching her as she fell.   
"Aniki…" she whispered, giving him a soft, pain-filled smile. "I need to help you, Aniki." She brought up her right hand to rest lightly against his cheek, and concentrated. They were covered in a golden glow for a few minutes before it violently flickered out.   
"Asha-chan, you should rest, no da."   
"Gomen…nasai…Aniki," she gasped out as her breathing became more and more labored. "I wasn't…able…to heal you all the way." She squinted her eyes in pain, and her body jerked violently. "Sayonara…Aniki…" she gasped out, her breathing stopping and her body going limp.   
"Asha-chan, no da? Asha-chan! _ASHA-CHAN, NO DA!!!!_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" A voice asked.   
"Hai, no da," came the reply. "Everything here reminds me of her, no da."   
"As you wish," Taiitsukun replied, floating to the doorway. Because of the fight earlier that evening, Taiitsukun lost the use of her legs, and she had to find other means of transport. She stopped at the doorway. "However, you are welcome back anytime you wish." There was no answering reply as Taiitsukun left to her room. 

Chichiri shouldered his backpack and started to leave…then stopped. There, sitting on the desk, was his mask. _'I like 'Nii-chan's face better without mask with fake smile.'_ Sighing, Chichiri picked up the mask and contemplated it for a few minutes. "Gomen ne, Asha-chan, no da," he whispered, placing the mask on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chichiri walked away from Mt. Taikyoku in search of Suzaku no miko. He had felt her enter this world a few days before he left. Unlike when he arrived, everything had been still and quiet when he left. Even the Nyan Nyans were uncharacteristically quiet, sorrow masking the childlike happiness they always divulged in. However, Chichiri had been hit the hardest. Asha had been like a younger sister to him, and he failed her. If he hadn't hesitated, if he had only taken action, she would be alive right now. He knew he shouldn't really blame himself, but he seriously felt like it was his fault. Moreso because the demon had only come to the mountain to kill him; if he hadn't been there, Asha wouldn't have fought to protect him, and she wouldn't have died. Sighing again, he trudged on, wandering like before he had ever met her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next night found him a few miles away from one of the many small, nameless villages in Konan-koku. Sighing, he turned to his favorite pastime, stargazing. With an expert eye, he quickly found the seven constellations of the Suzaku sei, but when he located his, Chichiriboshi, he received the shock of his life. Right beside Chichiriboshi was a star that hadn't been there previously. A star that stood out because of its bright, golden color. _' 'Nii-chan, did you know that when a Nyan Nyan dies it becomes a star?…Do you think I'll become a star, 'Nii-chan?'_ Chichiri smiled up at the star and took off his mask.   
"Happy Birthday, Asha-chan," he whispered, and the star seemed to twinkle in response. Replacing his mask, he rushed into the forest, his senses telling him that Suzaku no miko was in trouble.   
_ 'Wo a ni, Aniki,'_ the wind whispered once he was gone. '_Wo a ni.'_

Author's Notes – That was a bit sad, though the ending seemed to hint a sequel. Hmmmmm…   
Before I forget, no, I don't think this is how or why Chichiri says 'no da', but it's an interesting theory, ne?   
I would like to point something out. Some of my pre-readers pointed out that I had Chichiri act OCC when he first met Taiitsukun. Not true, if you remember, Chichiri told Tamahome in ep. 15? 16? Somewhere around there, that the only reason he (Chichiri) wasn't scared was because he was USED to her. The scene I wrote is when he met her for the first time. It's a wonder Taiitsukun didn't mallet him. =P 

_~_ _Lady Shinnite_

B.T.W. – I don't own FY. I'm not Watase Yuu. 


	2. Obakekodomo

Obakekodomo

Obakekodomo

Something was wrong, Chichiri could feel it. There was a type of…'wrongness' in the air, a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Like something important happened, something that would change his life. However, Chichiri couldn't quite place where it was coming from. Sighing, Chichiri began his nightly ritual…but then stopped, completely stunned. Asha was gone. Or, more specifically, the star that was Asha was gone. He sat up straight, eyes wide. That was what had been nagging him…but what had happened? What could have possibly caused a Nyan Nyan to disappear like that? Chichiri laid back, all sorts of causes running in his head. And, before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was warm. That was the first thought that popped into the monk's head. It definitely wasn't in any reality he was used to. He felt light as air as he stared at his surroundings. It looked similar to where he fell asleep, trees all around the clearing, and a small path to the main road. However, there was a crystal clear river on the right side of the clearing. However, what had caused Chichiri to stare was the sky. It was RED, it was COMPLETELY red. "Nani? Where am I, no da?"   
"I see. You still have that speech problem, ne, Aniki?" A light musical voice rang out, obviously amused. He recognized the voice…it was the voice of someone he had not seen for many years…the voice of someone he had never expected to see ever again.   
"Asha-chan?" His voice choked up a bit as he turned. And standing there, was the most recent Sainokodomo, Asha. Asha, the Nyan Nyan that he thought of as a little sister. Asha, his friend, who died…because of him. "It IS you, no da!!! But, I thought you died!!" Asha started laughing, her golden hair tumbling in short waves as her head swung from side to side.   
"That was the last thing I expected you to say, Aniki. But yes, I AM dead. This here, this is the realm of the gods…or, rather, this part is Suzaku's domain. I've brought you here…so I could say goodbye."   
"Goodbye?! DAAAAA!!!" Was the only thing Chichiri could think of at the moment. "You can't disappear!! It was because of me, you died, you can't disappear too, no da!" Asha gave him a sad look.   
"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe I died because of you?"   
"Of course! If I wasn't there, the demon wouldn't have come, and…."   
"…I wouldn't have died. Is that what you think? However, Aniki, you forget one thing. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have EXISTED."   
"Nani?"   
"Don't you remember? We Sainokodomo are born to complete one task. My life's task was to save you from that demon. And if I hadn't, we would have both been dead." Seeing Chichiri's confused look, Asha indulged a bit more. "I would have died suddenly, and without warning, if you had. Being my reason for life, my existence was tied to yours."   
"So," Chichiri stated, "I was your reason for life." Asha nodded. "And, I was the reason for your death." She nodded again.   
"Yes, but I wanted to thank you, Aniki." She gave him a sad smile as she walked closer, their difference in height becoming more and more apparent.   
"Thank me, no da? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been through that much pain."   
"True," Asha agreed, causing Chichiri's spirits to start sinking. "But, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have all those happy memories. " Asha started to look downcast as she lowered her gaze, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "I was only accepted by my fellow Nyan Nyan when my mind receded, allowing me to act their level, but when my attitude, which is so much more like a human's, they would shun me, recognizing me for the outcast I was. And, since I was mostly in my human-like mood, I only had Taiitsukun for company." She looked back up at his face, and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "But you were different. You accepted me for who I was, made me feel wanted." A tear raced down her cheek, even as she started to fade out. "For the first time in my life, I felt like I was truly happy…like I was truly appreciated for who I was, and not treated like an outcast. Arigatou."   
"Wait!! You can't just disappear!! It just doesn't seem fair!!" Asha chuckled, her tears now falling, unbidden, down her translucent face.   
"Don't worry, Aniki, I'm not disappearing. Didn't I tell you? I'm being reborn…" By then, Asha's spiritual body had disappeared. "Ja ne, Aniki!!" Her voice exclaimed from nowhere. "And, please, take off that stupid mask!" Her voice faded into the night, leaving Chichiri all alone. Yet, somehow, he felt a bit more complete, almost as if a burden had been lightened. Then, out of nowhere, the landscape around him started flickering, and he found himself in the darkness once more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chirping of birds were the only thing to greet Chichiri in the morning. However, as a wandering monk, he was used to this. He sat up, feeling strangely refreshed. Standing up, he began his daily morning routine. Gathering firewood, making breakfast, and everything in between. However, he stopped and stood stock still, something was different. Then, he realized. He was HUMMING. He never hummed in the morning, and yet, here he was, humming the rhythm to some unknown, but happy, song. Shrugging slightly, he went about his chores, still humming.

_'For the first time in my life, I felt like I was truly happy…like I was truly appreciated for who I was, and not treated like an outcast. Arigatou.' _Chichiri blinked, where had that come from? For some reason, that statement had popped into his head, and he felt like it meant something. Something had happened last night, something important, Chichiri was sure of it. But, for some reason, he couldn't remember. And so, he went back to his daily routine, with mysterious, childish laughter ringing in his head. And in a forest, not far away, the cry of a newborn rang out into the morning.

Author's Note ~ That's not the end!! There's one more story, to come at a later time. I was thinking of having it in this one, but then thought the better of it, and put it in a whole other story. So, you can expect one more story from this plot line….scary, ne? ^^;;

FY belongs to Watase. And, to any other companies who's names I'm too lazy to think of, much less type, at the moment.

~ Lady Shinnite 


	3. Kitsunekodomo

Kitsunekodomo

Kitsunekodomo

He would pay.

The birds stopped their idle chatter and took flight; the woodland creatures fled. But the mindless entity did not care, they were of no concern to it, only revenge was. Dear, sweet revenge for the death of its comrade.

"Suzaku seishi…Chichiri," it growled.

He would not live for very long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri sneezed. Tauski must be telling stories about him again. Sometimes he just wondered about the red-haired bandit.

But it had been good to see him again. Chichiri had discovered he had wandered back near Mt. Leikaku, so he had journeyed to the mountain stronghold to visit his former companion. Chichiri sighed, some people never changed.

A rustling bush by the roadside – the first of many in the bordering forest – drew the monk seishi's attention. Already brought out of his train of thought, Chichiri decided to investigate. If only he had remembered that old expression, 'curiosity killed the kitsune.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She took three quick sniffs then exhaled. The one she sought was nearby. But she didn't like that other scent.

The scent that was neither human nor animal.

She ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri shook his head and groaned silently. How could this have happened? It just didn't seem natural.

A few feet away from the seishi stood a wolf. A snarling, snapping wolf with telltale foam dripping out of its mouth. 

It crouched in preparation to spring and Chichiri, dazed, couldn't gather enough wits to perform a defensive spell. To make matters worse, his staff was behind the wolf, out of his reach.

Fortunately, it seemed Suzaku was a bit possessive about his remaining seishi as a blur erupted from a nearby bush and collided with Chichiri's attacker. Ironically, it was the same bush that Chichiri had been investigating before the wolf had ambushed him from behind.

Chichiri shook his head – then instantly regretted it as a sharp pain rose from the base of his skull. Taking a few minutes, he finally managed to rise to his feet. He looked behind him at the large crack in the tree he had created on impact – he might have been dead now if it wasn't for the fact he was a seishi. However, he doubted if the crack in the tree would ever heal.

Taking a few confident steps – and then bolder ones as his confidence rose – he managed, with only minor difficulty, to reach the spot where his staff had fallen.

Gingerly bending down – and pausing to wince as a twinge of pain worked its way down his spine –he clasped the staff with his right hand, taking a moment to feel the emotional relief that cam when his fingers had first brushed the smooth, cold metal. Straightening, and making a small thirty-degree turn, Chichiri watched the fight.

His defender wasn't human. Instead, it was an adult fox –

Kitsune, he corrected himself, as he noticed the twin tails and abnormal size. She herself was twice the size of a normal fox and a medium brown, the color helping her blend in with the forest. Her tails were of the same color – also possessing black tips – and were intertwined together to look like one.

She was facing away from him, snarling at the wolf –a dark gray color, to help blend in with the shadows – as they started circling each other.

With a maddened, enraged snarl the wolf blindly pounced. Reacting quickly, the kitsune sidestepped, but as a result, she stumbled over a previously unnoticed tree root.

With a feral grin the wolf jumped again – this time with deadly accuracy. Out of desperation the kitsune kicked out with her back paws.

She was rewarded with a yelp, then a snap upon connection with the wolf's jaw. However, a price came with the maneuver.

The wolf moved in with a speed of desperate fury, scoring several good hits on the shoulders, front legs, and one in particular on the neck – awfully close to the throat.

Too close.

'Oneechan, help!' The mental plea, materializing out of nowhere, startled Chichiri. "Asha?"

There was no answering reply, but the first message was clear – she needed help. Raising his staff, Chichiri concentrated.

The kitsune snarled in frustration – this was no ordinary mad wolf.

She winced as she gingerly tested her left back leg. It wasn't broken, but it obviously wasn't going to support her weight. And to make matters worse, she was trapped.

Trapped against a tree by a mad wolf.

And then it happened. A large column of flame burst in from the left side of her vision, and engulfed the wolf.

It didn't even have time to unleash its deathcry before it was turned to ash. Chichiri slumped in relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It snorted. Its messenger hadn't been able to do its job, and now the seishi would be on alert. 

That fox might prove a problem. Her devotion to the seishi could make her a formidable opponent.

But it would avenge the comrade! It must!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't touch it! That wolf was afflicted with the Demon's Touch, no da!" The kitsune gave Chichiri a sullen look.

She had been about to clean her wounds when Chichiri had interrupted her by shouting. But he had a point, licking her wounds would only result in her going slowly mad. She let out a 'whuff' of annoyance. What she needed was a spring!

She stood up, only to sink back down again with a wince of pain. She wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Here, let me help." Bending down, Chichiri picked her up – finding her surprisingly light and, despite protests, carried her to a river he had passed not too long ago.

Soon, the kitsune let loose a defeated sigh and ceased her struggling, giving up to the inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiitsukun chuckled as she watched the unlikely pair. And to make matters better, she was able to enjoy a gift Miaka had given her on her last visit.

What a strange but wonderful salty snack this popcorn was. And it certainly fit the occasion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here, let me clean the dust out of that wound." A warning snap of the kitsune's jaws sent Chichiri sprawling back, clearly surprised.

Unfortunately for him, the only thing behind him was the river. The kitsune's chuckle was nearly drowned out by the resounding splash, but it was obvious that the accident had put her in a better mood.

Rising slowly – with a wince of pain once she put her weight on her injured leg – the kitsune descended into the water. And she began to glow. Chichiri could only stare in amazement. After all the things he'd seen – and even done – something as simple as this still amazed him.

The kitsune stopped glowing nearly as quickly as she begun. Slowly, she made her way to the bank and started shaking her paws, one by one to dry herself off. 'My birth is in water, my death was in water, and water is my life.' She explained, never turning around to address her audience. She shook her whole body then, trying to rid the rest of her fur of water.

The ultimate consequence being five minutes of embarrassment while waiting for her fur to smooth down.

Meanwhile, Chichiri had finally exited the water and started a fire. The kitsune mouth quirked in a slightly amused grin, there was one advantage to having fur over clothes. But...she felt like she could trust this man.

Trotting over, she offered Chichiri her right paw in the human gesture of a handshake. 'Atsumi.'

"Houjin," he replied, not fully realizing why he had given her his birth name instead of his seishi one. But then again, his life as a seishi was done, and he needed to start over. And – without further ado – they shook.

And that's when all of Hell broke loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There he was!!_ The maddened wolf howled to her tribe. _Death for the seishi!! Vengeance for our comrade!!_

And the whole pack exploded from the bush, only one thing on their minds. Kill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiitsukun cackled with glee. She was right, this was getting interesting! Using her magic, she deftly heated up another bowl of popcorn and continued to munch.

She never noticed – or didn't care – as her younger, shorter companion shot an angry look. The stranger didn't like the unconcerned way Taiitsukun was handling the predicament with.

Taiitsukun also failed to notice the worried look in her companion's eyes as she continued to watch the fight unfold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri tried not to notice the trickle of blood that teased his skin as it slowly ran down his temple. Things were not going well.

Only the fact that the two companions had managed to keep their backs to the river had allowed them to stay alive this long.

And then – suddenly, for some unknown reason – the wolves broke off and fled into the woods. Chichiri sighed and sank into the ground. "We seem to be safe," he sighed, searching for his mask.

After a minute or so he finally noticed it – shredded – by Atsumi's side. Atsumi, who – strangely – had her back to him. Her back was also tense, as if she were fighting something.

"Atsumi-san?" He asked, taking one step forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolf cackled, delirious with glee. The kitsune would finish the job for them.

She trotted to the edge of the clearing, wanting a full view of the oncoming battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Atsumi-san?" Chichiri took a second step. And then another...and another. A miniature voice inside his was screaming at him to run away, but he ignored it. After all, Atsumi had helped him twice in a day without ever stating a reason.

A low snarl brought his full attention back on the kitsune. "Atsumi-san?"

Another snarl came as Atsumi suddenly whirled and lunged – claws extended and teeth bared – aiming for the killing stroke.

Surprised, Chichiri desperately raised his staff to block. However, the sudden collision with a moving, heavy object caused him to tumble backward.

Straight into the river.

The sudden shock of the cold water slowed down his responses as he desperately scrambled to his feet – trying to regain his wits even as he awaited the next blow.

It never came.

Chichiri – surprised – tried to locate the mad kitsune and found her. Something obviously happened. Her amber eyes glowed with a reddish shade of her former eye color.

And she seemed afraid of the water. She was prowling along the riverbank, never ceasing in her delirious snarling.

A sudden idea came to him, and – picking up a handful of water – threw it at Atsumi before all of it could slip through his fingers.

She leapt back as her snarl increased in volume. And – remembering her earlier words – a theory came upon Chichiri.

Slowly, deliberately, Chichiri stepped onto the edge of the shore.

Grinning in wolfish glee, Atsumi sprang on Chichiri once more. However, before she could connect, he grabbed her front paws.

And he leaned back.

The resulting splash resounded clearly throughout the clearing before it was overtaken by Atsumi's heart-wrenching shriek.

She thrashed wildly as if in pain. However, her thrashing only caused her to get even more wet, and thus she thrashed harder in a viscous, ever continuing cycle.

Then all was suddenly still. The thrashing and splashing stopped to reveal Atsumi floating gently in the water.

She was absolutely still – too still for Chichiri's liking – and he slowly, cautiously stepped toward the unconscious kitsune.

And then – with Chichiri only a half foot away – Atsumi opened her eyes. 

And snarled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolf couldn't wait anymore. The seishi needed to die!! Damn that kitsune for taking too long – She would do it herself!

Her snarl increasing in volume, she leapt out of the brush.

Bounding – once, twice, three times – she sprang from the shore headed right for Chichiri's throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chichiri sighed in despair – he couldn't save her.

But Atsumi wasn't focused on him, and –as she wobbled drunkenly to her feet – Chichiri realized she was snarling at something else.

Atsumi shook her head in an attempt to clear it. 'Houjin-san, look out!!!'

However, even as she screamed out her warning and rushed in a desperate attempt to save him...

She knew it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Five feet, four feet, three_**

The wolf grinned crazily; she would finally have her revenge.

**_Two feet, one..._**

And then a voice. A voice she hated as much as the damned seishi Chichiri.

"Rekka Shiiiiiiien!!!"

It was hot. Terribly hot. The fire scorched her flesh. Leaving her with only blistered skin.

And soon even that was denied her. 

After many years of plotting and searching for **him**, with a cry of rage she was no more. She didn't even have dust to scatter upon the wind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atsumi blinked in confusion at the wave of flame. Where had it come from?

Her question was soon answered as Tasuki strode out of the forest, a confident smile on his face. 

"So what now, Chichiri? You takin' Bakahome's job? He's the one supposed to be hit, not you." Chichiri simply gave Tasuki a look as he lifted himself out of the river –for a third time too! – and he was a bit crispier than before his untimely 'rescue'.

A sudden snarl caught Chichiri's attention just in time to let him step out of the way.

With an undignified yelp of surprise Tauski went tumbling forward, and the snarling wolf went over his head. The wolf – a bit sullen that he had missed his target – gave them a sour look before trotting off.

Atsumi watched him walk off before turning to eachother and shrugging in unison.

It was then that they noticed the frantic splashing.

"Who the hell pushed me in here?! Dammit, was it you, Chichiri?! You know I can't fuckin' swim!! Get me the hell outta hear!" Atsumi sweatdropped as Chichiri sighed.

"Even if it saved his life...maybe next time you shouldn't hit poor Tasuki-kun into the water." He chuckled. "Oi, Tasuki-kun, the water is only hip deep no da!"

The splashing and cursing stopped abruptly as Tasuki stood, his face as read as his hair.

A chuckle from behind Chichiri caused Tasuki to go SD and yell. 

"Ahhh!! Sunakake baba!" Taiitsukun glared as she pulled out her mallet and started smiling viciously at Tasuki.

Atsumi watched vividly, the words 'Edited for violence' coming to mind. Soon Tasuki – still SD – fell to the ground unconscious – a large, telltale bump on his head.

Chichiri sighed again. "He never learns, no da." Taiitsukun resumed her cackling.

"That fight was entertaining, Chichiri! Very entertaining!"" If he had been a normal man, Chichiri would have gawked in disbelief at her concepts of 'entertainment'. As it was, he barley batted an eye, used to Taiitsukun's queer statements...and odd tastes.

"You know, Chichiri," She commented, mischief lighting up her eyes, "you might want to find a safe place to sleep – there's only a few hours left until daylight. Here, I'll help."

Cackling gleefully, Taiitsukun raised her fingers and teleported the three of them...somewhere. The woman behind her sighed.

"You never change, Taiitsukun-san." Taiitsukun let out a loud 'harmph'; not even she could hit a spirit.

"You're one to talk, Asha. After all, wasn't it you who exchanged her chance at reincarnation to let her 'brother's' fiancée live?" Asha smiled.

"Maybe so. But at least I don't go around hurting people." Asha looked around the battlefield with a little frown. "It's a tragedy that they had to meet again this way. I was expecting something a little less...bloody." Asha tilted her head to the side.

"But why did Ashitare-san's tribe attack Onii-chan? I thought it was Nuriko-san that killed him."

"And so he did. But the alpha female went slowly mad, and so plotted against Chichiri for some odd reason. It didn't help matters that Nuriko was already dead." Asha nodded her head and grinned.

"You surprise me, Taiitsukun-san. I always thought of you as nothing more than a violent nutcase, and then you actually say something smart." Taiitsukun growled low under her breath.

Asha frowned again. "Ano...Taiitsukun-san? Where did you send Onii-chan?" Taiitsukun underwent a rapid change of emotions and grinned wickedly.

And there was a twinkle in her eyes that put Asha on edge......

"I just decided that Chichiri needed...a vacation." The floating spirit-form of Asha sweatdropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could taste the salt on the breeze and the sun beating down on his unprotected back. He blinked in confusion as he noticed the different styles of trees.

Trees much different than what he was used too. The trees had few – if no – branches, their leaves were much bigger, and said leaves had a glossy look to them. The color of the water was a bit off too...

Where were they?

A sudden grumbling from behind him alerted Chichiri to Tasuki's presence. "Where the hell are we?!" 

Chichiri could only back away a bit nervously, as Tasuki's face became darker every second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

And high up in the sky

A flock of birds flew.

The sun was shining,

A gentle breeze

Floated through the chain of islands.

Life was perfect...

"SUNAKAKE BABA!!!"

_Or maybe not..._

That is for you to decide.

Author's Notes – 

Surprise ending!! *Chuckles* Even _I_ didn't think of it ending this way when I first started writing this trilogy.

Then again, I didn't even think I _would_ write a trilogy when I finished writing 'Sainokodomo'. But the Nyan Nyan sort of grew on me... .

*A crash (and explosion) is heard as Asha tumbles in*

Asha: Sorry Shinnite-san! I kind of blew up dinner! 

*Another explosion*

Asha: *Sweatdrop* And your kitchen as well. *Hyper grin* 

So when are you going to write the follow-up series?

*Another crash is heard*

Asha: Shinnite-san? Moshi Moshi? Oh well! I guess she doesn't have to eat if she's unconscious! So, to anyone reading this, just lookout for a follow-up story! *Pauses* Well, just as soon as I get her to write one! She's been trying to get out of it for weeks!

Asha: Oh, and you can enter your usual disclaimers here! *giggles* This is fun! Maybe I should start writing too...

*A muffled comment from upstairs is heard*

Asha: *Bouncing (yes, **_bouncing_**!) upstairs* Fluffy-san! That wasn't very nice...

~_Lady Shinnite****_


End file.
